The capabilities for generating and collecting data have been increasing rapidly. The computerization of many business and government transactions, and the advances in data collection tools have provided us with huge amounts of data. Millions of databases have been used in business management, government administration, scientific and engineering data management, and many other applications.
Data mining is the task of discovering interesting patterns in large amounts of data where the data can be stored in a database, data warehouses, or other information repositories.
Data mining is a process of nontrivial extraction of implicit, previously unknown and potentially useful information (such as knowledge rules, constraints, regularities) from data in databases.
Recent years have witnessed an explosion in the amount of digitally-stored data, the rate at which data is being generated, and the diversity of disciplines relying on the availability of stored data.